Semiconductor devices are often fabricated in a SiP (System in a Package).
FIG. 1 shows a semiconductor device in a SiP shape. Ref erring to FIG. 1, the semiconductor device in a SiP shape according to the related art comprises an interposer 11, a first device 13, a second device 15, and a third device 17.
The three devices 13, 15, and 17 can, for example, each be any one of the following group: a central processing unit (CPU), static random access memory (SRAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), Flash Memory, Logic large scale integration (LSI), a Power integrated circuit (IC), a Control IC, Analog LSI, mixed mode integrated circuit (MM IC), a complimentary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS), a radio frequency integrated circuit (RF-IC), a Sensor Chip, or a micro electro mechanical sensor (MEMS) Chip.
Between the first device 13 and the second device 15, and between the second device 15 and the third device 17, a connecting means is typically present for connecting signals between the respective devices.
A through-electrode is a common means for connecting signals between the devices. A through-electrode is an electrode that penetrates through the devices and can electrically connect the corresponding devices and any additional devices on or below those devices.
However, in a SiP semiconductor device, a solder is typically the only method used to electrically connect the devices using a through-electrode. Solder s often have difficulty ensuring bonding stability.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a stable bonding method to be used with devices in a SiP semiconductor device.